The Daughter of a Female Marauder and Their Old School Enemy Life
by AndromedaLycurgusSnape
Summary: This is a story about the daughter of Severus Snape, Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape. Her godfather is Remus Lupin and her godmother is Minerva McGonagall. This is how she gets through her summer before Hogwarts.
1. The Anger of a Father

I hear someone call my name downstairs but I can't remember who that voice could belong to. Someone knocks on my door and says, "Andromeda, come on out your god father wants to take you out for your birthday."

I fall off the window sill that I had been balancing on like it was a broom stick even though my father had yelled at me for doing it many times before. Even though I'm still on the floor I say, "Come in!"

My father opens the door and sees me in a heap on the floor from where I fell off of the window sill and I swear that I see him crack a tiny smile but no one is ever sure. He yells, "Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape! What in Merlin were you doing? How many times do I have to tell you not to try and balance on the window sill you will break it!"

I'm look at him and say like the rebel I am, "If I want to be a great quidditch player I have to be good at balancing." I say as I'm standing up and brushing myself off. My father then looks at the black shorts and green tank top I'm wearing and how my long black hair is in a mess down to my waist. As he sees this he narrows his eyes at me.

He yells, "You change into something proper of your status right now, Andromeda!" He then turns on his heels and walks away. Ever since I can remember I've been trying to live up to my father's name but I tend to be more like my mother than my father except everyone says I have my dad's personality. I then close the door and pull out my brush and run it through my hair and put it in a long braid down my back. I look in my closet and see the long black dress that I have that my God Father, Remus Lupin, had gotten me for New Year's last year. I pull it on and see that it fits perfectly and allows me to move in it easily. I pull on my black boots that I love wearing ever since my father got them for me for Christmas. Today is my 11th Birthday and my father already knows that I'm a witch because my father made me mad and things started flying around the room. We are only waiting on my Hogwarts letter and no matter how many time I have asked him if the quill at Hogwarts has written my name down he won't say.

I come down the stairs and see my father glaring at my god father. My father didn't want Remus Lupin to be named my god father because Remus had almost killed him in their time at Hogwarts together but my mother was friends with both boys. I inherited my mother's ability of calming a werewolf down even after he is fully transformed, her ability to call a werewolf and control them, her ability with wandless magic, and the immunity of the bite of a werewolf that has run in my mother's family for years but only the females can get it. Remus looks up, sees me and smiles at me. He and I have always gotten along even if my father hates him. Remus is always civil to my father even though my father is never civil to him. Remus tells me all about his work as an Auror in the Ministry of Magic. Since my mother was an Auror and Remus is one I want to also be one but my father doesn't agree and he keeps saying that is why my mother died, "Because she went looking for the Dark Witches and Wizards and she found some that were too strong for her when she didn't have back up." He thinks that will stop me but it just makes me want to try harder to prove to him that I can do it.

Remus smiles and says, "Are you ready to go, Andromeda?"

I look at him and nod. He holds out his arm but before I take it my father says, "Andromeda, behave yourself and remember that we are going to the Malfoy's at 6 tonight." I then take Remus's arm and we apparate to Remus's house which is where we usually go when we go out.


	2. Who Am I?

If you haven't figured out yet. I'm the daughter of Severus Snape and a lesser known witch unless you live in the wizarding world of France that is. My mother was Adrienne Zara Clemence Colette Lycurgus. Her names mean Adriatic Sea or dark for Adrienne, Princess or Lady for Zara, merciful or mild or gentle for Clemence, and victory of the people for Colette. The last name Lycurgus means wolf work. We got that last name when we found out that every female in the line of Lycurgus is immune to the bite of a werewolf. My mother was full Veela and I am three quarters because what many don't know is that my father is half Veela from my grandfather so his last name should not even be Snape because well Tobias Snape was not his actual father. My names means persistence or ruler of men for Andromeda, pure for Lily, clear or tranquil or serene for Serena, intellect for Minerva, and victory for Victoire. My father loves to call me by my full name when he is mad. My full name is quite long but is Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape. It is a tradition between us Veela's to take our mother's last name and not our father's but my father and mother agreed to make me have both of their last names. I have my mother's eyes which were piercing blue when she was alive, her tall but slender and athletic figure, and long soft hair. I have my father's brain and creativeness, his black hair which is unusual for someone with Veela blood, and his knack for creating spells and potions. Like my mother I can tell the difference from a person who is a werewolf and a person who is an Animagus. It is known that on my mother's side those females that have magical powers tend to be born as an Animagus and I know that I have the ability but it is an unusual one because every witch or wizard that is an Animagus only has one form while I have many in fact I don't know how many I have. I have never told my father about my ability and I know he has never found me when I'm in one of my many forms. I know that when I get my letter to Hogwarts I'll tell Professor Dumbledore about my ability after I get sorted into my house that is. I was practically raised in Hogwarts since my father is the Potion's Master so I know every nick and cranny of Hogwarts and all of the secret passages even though Fred and George Weasley think they know everything but they know nothing compared to me since I grew up there except during the summer holidays when my father and I stay at Spinners End.


	3. A Power Too Strong?

Remus says, "Andromeda, would you like to have a cup of tea before we go out to eat? I need to talk to you about something before we go."

I look at him and I know that I look confused. As I see that he is very serious and looks worried, so I decide to nod to tell him that I would like to have a cup of tea. He nods and leaves the room to get some tea for us both. He leaves and while he is gone I think about what he could possibly know that would cause him to worry so much. At first I think he knows that I'm not going to get my Hogwarts letter. I get up and start to look through the books that Remus keeps around his house. For some reason an old book on his desk catches my attention and as I look at the cover I see Remus with Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and a woman that is tall and slender, long white blonde hair, and bright blue eyes all standing together and laughing. As I look at it I see some similarities between me and this woman that I have never seen before. As I look at it I begin to wonder who this woman could be and how well she know the boys in the picture. Remus walks back in with a tray that has two cups for tea, a tea pot, some biscuits, sugar, and some spoons. He sets the tray on the coffee table and looks at me and then at the book I'm looking at and comes over to me. I look at him with a question in my eyes.

He looks at me and smiles a sad smile. He says, "I know that look quite well. What is your question, Andromeda?"

I look at him and ask, "Who is that woman that is in that picture?"

He looks at the picture that I am pointing to and sighs. He says, "I was hoping that we could have had a nice cup of tea before I told you about her but we might as well talk about it while we have some tea. Come, sit down, and I'll tell you who that is." We go and sit down around the coffee table and Remus brings the book over to the table with us. He sets it down on the couch next to him while I take the arm chair that I use all of the time when I come over here.

I put some sugar in my tea while Remus has his with none. I finally look at him and see that he is watching me. I set down my cup after taking one tiny sip and look into his eyes. I say, "Are you going to tell me who that woman is? And why I see similarities between her and I when I was looking at her?"

He looks at me with sadness in his hazel eyes. He then asks, "Did your father never show you any pictures of your mother?"

I look at him completely taken aback but reply, "No my father always said that he didn't have any pictures of mother. He never even told me much about what she did at Hogwarts or what house she was in there. He only told me that my mother was an Auror and she got herself killed looking for some Dark witches and wizards without back up while I was with her and she was killed and my father got landed with me because of it. He says that every time he looks at me he sees her! He has called me Adrienne sometimes and when I tell him that he called me by my mother's name he denies it! I only learned about my heritage because of me knowing my mother's last name and being able to read about her!" As I yell things start to fly around from the anger that I have had pint up for years against my father. And for the first time ever I don't have control of my ability as an Animagus. From the anger I become a black panther and as soon as I feel that I turn into a white wolf and run out into the field that surrounds Remus's house and let out a howl that echoes everywhere but being careful not to let my ability to call werewolves to me. Remus runs out after me and looks at me with awe on his face. At least I know that Remus is proud of me but I wish I could say the same about my father because all I get is his disappointment which I can't stand. I change back into myself and as soon as I do Remus comes running at me. He gets there just as I sink to my knees with shame written all over my face. Remus bends down, hugs me, and rocks me like he used to do when I had ran away from my father many times and my father had to call Remus to find me because my father never could find me. As Remus holds me I just cry because I had never lost my anger with Remus and it wasn't even Remus I was mad at.

He says to me, "I should have known that he would have keep the truth from you. I'm sorry, Andromeda. I should have told you sooner and not have let your father hurt you like that. You have a strong heart just like your mother. You would make either a great Auror or a great Quidditch player or both just like your mother. Come on lets go inside. I'll tell you everything I can think of and I'll answer any questions that you have. How does that sound?"

I nod against his chest. Remus picks me up and carries me to his house. I see that I really had made a mess of things and I wave my hand and everything goes flying back to where it is supposed to go to without breaking anything else and what is broken fixes itself before they go back in their rightful places. As I see Remus looking at me because just before I waved my hand he had put his hand in his pocket to grab his wand but he never had a chance to use it since I had fixed it with my wave.

He looks at me shocked and says, "How did you do that? You don't even have a wand and you haven't been trained in witchcraft yet either. First I find out you are an Animagus and not just any one you have multiple forms and now you can do wandless magic without any training whatsoever. You are really powerful. Your mother would love to know that you have become everything that she dreamed you might one day be."

I look at him sheepishly and reply, "I've been able to do wandless magic for 5 years now. I first did it on my 6th birthday when I wanted a glass of water but my father had one up too high and I reached for it and it flew right into my hand. I never told my father about it or about me being an Animagus."

Remus looks at me and smiles, "Yes I agree that you probably didn't tell your father because if you had he would not have been able to resist bragging about his daughter's ability even though you get that from your mother. Yes, your mother was an Animagus. Her form was a white wolf. She helped me many times after I was transformed. I never had to worry about hurting her when I transformed and I'm glad that you are her daughter. You said that you wanted to know what house your mother was in right."


	4. What Was She Like?

I look at him and nod eager to hear everything about my mother and now knowing that my white wolf Animagus form comes from her. He looks so happy to be able to share who my mother was with me.

He continues, "Your mother was a Gryffindor and it was a big surprise too many of her friends when they found out she was dating your father. As you know I'm sure, your mother was a Veela. I was probably one of the few people that did not seem surprised about it because I knew your mother only had an interest in people with Veela blood also and your father fit that since he is a half Veela from his father. She was the only Marauder that really cared about blood status. Her parents were confused when she was sorted into Gryffindor since the whole family before her were all sorted into Slytherin. However they know she would make the house of Gryffindor proud. She was their princess since she was their only child. They are still alive and when they found out that she died they wanted to raise you as their granddaughter but your father would not hear of it because he didn't want you to be spoiled and he felt that was all they would do to you. He wanted to bring you up as an independent person that can defend herself and your grandparents wanted that for you too but because when your mother died the war with Lord Voldemort was not over since it was only May when she died. Your father and grandparents decided that you would be safer living with your father because many Dark witches and wizards have always tried to get the Lycurgus on the side of the Dark because of the abilities that are passed down from female to female. You know the one I mean. The one where a female Lycurgus can call werewolves to her and control them even when they are transformed and that she is immune to the bite or scratch of one. So far no Dark witch or wizard has gotten even one Lycurgus on their side. Your mother was no different from her family except she cared about courage a lot that was the trait that caused her to be sorted into Gryffindor but she had many of the Slytherin traits also. As I said before she was one the Marauder's. I told you before that there were only 4 of us but on that I lied to you because your father forbid me to tell you. I told him when he forbid me back then though that if he hadn't told you by the time you turned 11 I would tell you and he even agreed which is why I'm telling you now. I was one of them and I was known as Moony because of me being a werewolf actually your mother gave me that name. James Potter was one and he was known as Prongs because of his Animagus being a stag, Sirius Black was one and he was known as Padfoot because of his Animagus being a big black dog, Peter Pettigrew was one and he was known as Wormtail because of his Animagus being a rat, and last but not least your mother she was the only female Marauder and she was known as Moonpads because of her Animagus being a white she-wolf that was the color of moonlight. She and I were the brains of the Marauder's. She finally got James to not act like a git and that is how Lily started going out with James. I'm not sure if your dad told you but he was in love with Lily Evans but she eventually went out with James Potter and married him and became Lily Potter and they had a son together named Harry Potter. You and Harry are same age. You were born on June 30th while he was born on July 31st. If you go to Hogwarts you will be in the same year. Do you have any questions?"

I look at Remus and nod then say, "How did my mother start dating my father?"

Remus casts his eyes down but soon answers, "There was a ball in our 6th year at Hogwarts and Lily was going with a Ravenclaw, I was going with your mother, Sirius was going with another Gryffindor but it didn't last, and James refused to go with anyone because Lily would not go with him and he said, 'If Lily Evans won't go to the ball with me I won't go with anyone!' Your mother, Sirius, and me all thought that James was being a daft dimbo about it but he was in love with her. So I guess I can understand. Anyways at the ball your mother was in a very pretty long silver dress. James begged me to stay with him so I did and your mother asked me if I was going to ask her to dance but James said that I wouldn't and I looked at her like I was sorry which I really was. She walked off and I looked at her 10 minutes later and saw your father go over to her and ask her to dance. She said yes and they danced for quite a long time. After the ball was over he asked her out and she said yes. I must say that I was quite jealous because I loved your mother also. But I ruined it because I wouldn't ask her to dance because I was trying too much with James and he was a lost cause at the time. Your mother and father never got married though. In fact your mother told me that you were an accident but she was glad that she was having a child she was even happier after she found out that you were a baby girl."

I look at him and ask, "I thought she was only interested in people with Veela blood?"

Remus looks at me and says, "She named me your god father because she knew I loved her and she knew that your ability from being ¾ Veela wouldn't work on me because I'm half Veela too. Your mother and I dated for a bit in our 5th year. She was the only one that I completely trusted myself around when I was transformed on the full moon. Your father hated it that your mother named me your god father but she told him the reasons and because of that he doesn't argue about me taking you out on special occasions."


	5. Looking Into The Future

I look down at my tea cup feeling like I asked something that was too personal for Remus but I was curious and like the saying 'curiosity killed the cat'. My eyes roll into my head then my head comes up and I look directly at Remus and say in a voice that is not mine, "The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela will befriend both Harry Potter and Harry Potter's rival in Hogwarts. The Heiress of Hogwarts must help the Order of the Phoenix when the Dark Lord rises again. She will fall for the rival of the Chosen One but she will not pick between them. She must help turn the rival of the Chosen One to the side of good for the Order of the Phoenix to win again. She might have to become a double agent like her father to help the Order of the Phoenix win. She must decide her own fate but her god father, god mother, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and her father must help her on her way of deciding." As I finish the last line my eyes roll back to where they normally are and I start to fall forward and before I get there I feel Remus catch me before I hit the floor.

Remus looks at me with concern and lays me on the couch that he just jumped up from to catch me. He asks, "Do you remember anything you just said, Andromeda?"

I look at him with fear in my eyes, nod, and ask, "Who is the Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela? What is the Order of the Phoenix? Who is the leader of the Order of the Phoenix? Who is Harry Potter's rival? Who is the Chosen One? Remus help me I don't know what I just did! It wasn't me that was saying that! I tried to stop myself from saying it! I need help!"

He looks at me with concern and says, "Lay here Andromeda. I need to send a patronus to your father and Dumbledore. I can't answer your questions myself. I'm sorry. They can help you though." Remus leaves looking really worried and comes back 2 minutes later with a piece of chocolate in his hand. He hands it to me and says, "Eat it while we wait for Dumbledore and your father. It will help you feel better." He sits on the floor watching my face as I eat it and as I eat it I start to feel warmth flow through me and I start to relax.

I then hear 3 loud pops and 3 people appear in the room. I know all 3 of them. My father is there and he looks mad, Professor Dumbledore is there and he just looks worried, and Professor McGonagall is also there and she looks worried also but I'm not sure why she is there or why she looks so worried. They all walk over to me and as soon as I meet Professor Dumbledore's eyes my eyes roll back into my head again and I hear the voice that is not my voice coming out of my mouth.

It says, "The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela will befriend both Harry Potter and Harry Potter's rival in Hogwarts. The Heiress of Hogwarts must help the Order of the Phoenix when the Dark Lord rises again. She will fall for the rival of the Chosen One but she will not pick between them. She must help turn the rival of the Chosen One to the side of good for the Order of the Phoenix to win again. She might have to become a double agent like her father to help the Order of the Phoenix win. She must decide her own fate but her god father, god mother, leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and her father must help her on her way of deciding."

It stops and then starts a different one, "You must heed this warning. The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela must learn all of her powers as soon as she starts school or she will turn to the wrong side to learn her powers. She must know who she is. If her father, god father, god mother, or the leader of the Order of the Phoenix don't tell her who she is she will chose the wrong side to find out. Heed this warning. If you don't the Order of the Phoenix will not succeed again. The success of the Order of the Phoenix's goal will only happen with her help." My eyes go back to normal and then I clutch my head and curl into a ball and scream from the pain that is going on in my head. I hear Professor McGonagall say, "I told you that she should have been told since the time she could understand. It is dangerous keeping her in the dark. We know that she is powerful we just don't know what she can do that others can't."


	6. Secrets On All Sides

I hear Remus walk over to them and say, "I know of a couple of things that I just found out today."

I hear Dumbledore say, "Severus help your daughter she is in pain. She will lose her voice if you don't help her. I don't see how you haven't already healed her seeing that she is your daughter."

Then Professor McGonagall says, "If you don't heal her, Severus. I'll do it myself since she is my god daughter. Speaking of her being a god daughter. Why haven't you healed her Remus?"

Remus answers, "I would love to heal her but I don't really trust myself to heal her properly. I have never been good at healing injuries of the head. Give me another injury and I can heal it but when it comes to the head I don't trust myself because I don't want to make it worse or cause her to lose any memories she has."

Dumbledore says after my father starts moving towards me, "Remus, you said that you know of something that Andromeda can do that no one else we know of can?"

I hear my father stop in front of me and whisper some spell and automatically I felt the pain in my head fade. I uncurl myself from the tight ball that I had put myself in and get up. I say, "No need to tell them Remus I'll show them it is probably easier for them to understand that way." I turn to my father and say, "I know that you won't like that I hide this from you but I thought you would be angry at me for this."

Dumbledore looks at me, smiles, and says, "Miss Lycurgus-Snape please tell us or show us what you can do. We can probably help you if you tell us."

I look at Dumbledore and say, "Professor Dumbledore, please call me Andromeda for that is my name." I then turn to Remus and say, "If they get mad I'll run again because I don't need this right now. I still don't know what I just did minutes ago." Remus looks at me with a sad look in his eyes and nods.

Professor McGonagall says, "I'll only speak for myself but I won't get mad at you. I hope that I can help you some."

My father says, "You're not telling her who you are to her, Minerva? I must say that I'm surprised you aren't saying it to her."

I look between Professor McGonagall and my father confused. Finally I yell at my father, "What else are you keeping from me!" Once again stuff start flying around and I become a black panther yet again and I quickly change back to being a white she-wolf the color of moonlight with a black snitch pattern on my chest and I run out of Remus cottage for the second time in less than one hour. I leave every one of them but Remus watching me flee in awe. Remus runs after me and sees me disappear into the woods by his house. I change back into my natural form and speak in Professor McGonagall's head saying, "Follow Remus. He knows where I'm going. Tell him that I asked you to come with him. I'll take you up on your offer to help me because I'm completely lost in my abilities and that is not the only one I have. Tell Professor Dumbledore and my father not to clean up the mess because when I get back I'll show you guys what else I can do." I then switch to Remus's head and say, "Remus, Professor McGonagall is allowed to come to. Please have her come with you. I told her in her head. I have been able to do this for quite a long time now. I just didn't know how to tell you. You know where I'm going." After that I pull back and change into a black cat with a white snitch shaped spot in my forehead.

Professor Dumbledore says to my father, "You really should watch out about making her angry. She is much like her mother in the regard of not liking secrets kept from her. Or have you forgotten how Adrienne used to react to being kept out of the loop. Do you remember that one time that we kept something from her and she blew up a whole room at Hogwarts when she found out about it? Andromeda is more powerful than her mother ever was. She is more powerful than you, Severus. She has the power of both you and Adrienne. If she sides with the wrong side she would destroy us all. Never forget that. I don't know how she became a prophetess though. Somehow she did and she is lost with it. She will have to take Divination at Hogwarts. I know how you feel about the subject, Severus, but it will be the best for her. Especially since Professor Trelawney is a Seer also. I'm sure that Sybill would love to see another Seer except Andromeda is different since she can remember everything she predicts. Since she can remember it she is not just a Seer she is a Prophetess. As you know Seers are very rare but true Prophetesses are even rarer than true Seers."

My father replies, "Are you saying that she is going to remember everything that she predicts? Are you saying that my daughter is a freak? I will not allow her to take Divination. She is my daughter and therefore I have a say in the classes she takes at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore says, "Did you not listen to what she said before you had to heal her head? We can't ignore what she has said. She is the Heiress of Hogwarts through you being the Heir of Slytherin and Ravenclaw and her mother being the Heiress of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. She is also the Heiress of the Original Veelas from both you and Adrienne. Remus I expect that you will teach her all you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Remus replies, "I would love to teach her. She is already very bright. She will be a fast learner. You will see what I mean when I bring her back."

Dumbledore says, "Thank you, Remus. Minerva, will you teach Andromeda everything you know especially in Transfigurations?"

Professor McGonagall replies, "Yes I will. Seeing that she is an Animagus it is probably the best that I teach her how to control that and other things. I have a feeling that she will be the top of her year at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore says, "Yes I believe you are right in that, Minerva. However she will be taking more classes than most students will be because of who she is. Minerva, you will need tell her that you are her god mother. She will need someone that she can trust at Hogwarts that she can go to when she needs to talk to someone about how she feels."

Snape says, "My daughter should feel comfortable coming to me with anything."

Remus says, "No offense, Severus, but you haven't exactly given Andromeda the confidence to trust you with how she is feeling. She feels that she is just a problem for you. She is sensitive with these types of things and I think that Minerva would be good since she never really had a mother figure before. Dumbledore, Andromeda wants me and Minerva to come to her. She wants to talk before she comes back here and shows you more stuff. And Severus please don't say anything that will make her mad. This is the second time in less than an hour that she has run out of my house from anger at you."


	7. Interpretations

McGonagall says, "She also wants us not to clean up what she did saying that she wants to show us something with it."

Remus says, "Yeah that is probably a good idea. I already know what she is going to do but you guys don't. We should probably go before she goes somewhere else which she has done that a couple of times."

Dumbledore replies, "Go ahead, Remus and Minerva. Severus and I will wait for you to bring Andromeda back."

Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin leave and walk to the woods that Andromeda went into and Remus turns to McGonagall and says, "She can apparate herself she always goes to one spot and I think that when you see it you'll understand why. I don't know why Andromeda asked for you to come also but I think that she probably wants to take you up on your offer of teaching her. She has always looked up to you and I know that you won't have to do much to gain her trust but you must tell no one of where she goes when she feels overwhelmed. If she leaves and you can't find her you should always check this place first since it is where she feels calm and wanted all of the time. Don't try and convince her that this place is not good for her to go because she tends to rebel against something she isn't allowed to do. Trust her judgement also. She knows that you are an Animagus. So she will trust you more because of that. She is also worried about not having got her Hogwarts letter yet. She was written down by the quill, wasn't she?"

Professor McGonagall looks Remus in the eye and says, "The quill did something very unusual regarding Andromeda. It wrote her down as soon as she was born and that has never been done before. She is very rare. I'm glad that I'm her god mother but I worry about the path that she must walk to become the person the Order will need fighting at our side. Severus doesn't want her to know who she is because he is scared that she will react badly and try to boss the other students around because she is the Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veelas. I understand his view but she is more powerful than He Who Must Not Be Named because of her bloodline. However I also know someone needs to teach her the side of her powers that come from her being ¾ Veela. I was going to send her the letter tomorrow and I think I still will. You must not tell her this Remus. I hate keeping secrets from her as much as you do but I also understand why Severus is acting like he is. You need to watch yourself around Severus though because even though you are Andromeda's god father he could cut you out of Andromeda's life like he did with her grandparents."

Remus replies, "I understand, Minerva. The path she must walk will not be easy for her or those of us that care about her. I wonder who is going to be Harry Potter's Rival at Hogwarts."

Minerva says, "Only time will tell us who Harry's rival will be but I think I have an idea. I don't like what I'm thinking one bit though. If it is who I think it is she will have a hard time convincing him to join the side of good seeing that his father and aunt were both big fans of You Know Who."

Remus asks, "Who are you thinking of, Minerva?"

Minerva replies, "Draco Malfoy is in the same year as Andromeda and Harry. I know that Narcissa Malfoy was never a Death Eater but her husband, Lucius Malfoy, and her sister Bellatrix Lestrange were very loyal Death Eaters. Severus has been friends with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy since you guys were in school."

Remus replies, "I know. I think that might be the case of Draco Malfoy being the one that Andromeda has to change but seeing that she can be very influencing. Narcissa has always treated Andromeda like her own daughter. Narcissa Malfoy is the only mothering figure Andromeda has ever had."

Minerva says, "I was scared that Severus may have done that but you have been a very good influence on her also, Remus. If I'm not mistaken she wants to be an Auror because of you and her mother."

Remus says, "Yes she does. That and a Quidditch player. She would be good at both I believe."

Minerva says, "If she is anything like her mother was at everything she could probably do both if she wanted to."

Remus says, "She is a lot like Adrienne. She really wants her father to believe in her and for who she is and not for what her mother has done though. She is the perfect mix of Severus Snape and Adrienne Lycurgus. She reminds me a lot of Andromeda Tonks or as she was known in school Andromeda Black. The big difference is that Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape does tend to care about blood-status in some cases."

Minerva says, "I agree that she is a lot like Andromeda Tonks. And she is the perfect mix of Severus Snape and her mother. Come on we should get going because we don't want her to leave."

Remus says, "Okay. Since you don't know where you are going you will have to do side along apparition with me. Grab ahold." Remus puts his arm out and waits for Minerva to grab it as soon as she does he apparate's them both to the cave that Andromeda loves coming to when she wants to think or when she needs someone to talk to.


	8. Long Thought Dead Returns

I hear a loud pop so I turn around and see that both Professor McGonagall and Remus have finally arrived. I stand up and say to the ghost that is in front of me, "I should go see them. You have helped me a lot. Thank you for being willing to do this for years."

The ghost looks at me, smiles, and says, "For my daughter you are always welcome to come see me. I just wish I had been able to raise you because your father was not ready for the responsibility that came with a child. Even though your father wasn't ready to raise a child he did well raising you, Andromeda. I know that you are angry with him not telling you more about me. I'm sorry that I had not told you sooner about who I was actually."

I look at her and say, "I'm sorry that I didn't see who you could have been sooner. Your right though. My father did raise me well even if I didn't feel like I had made him proud of me."

She looks at me sad and says, "We can talk more later. You should talk to Remus and Minerva."

I look at her confused and say, "Why did you call Professor McGonagall Minerva?"

She looks at me confused and says, "Do you not know who she is to you? I know that you know Remus is your god father." Behind me Professor McGonagall is shaking her head at the ghost. The ghost then says, "I see you don't know. Well Minerva I hope that you tell her soon since she is 11 years old now."

Professor McGonagall says, "Adrienne, I will. I didn't know that you didn't pass into the afterlife. If I may ask. Why didn't you pass?"

Adrienne replies, "I never did pass. I hoped that Andromeda would find me and that she and I could talk about my times and what she is going through just like mother and daughter are supposed to be able to do. I couldn't leave my daughter in this world without knowing about me. I knew that Severus would not tell her about me but she did find me."

Professor McGonagall, "I'm glad that you can talk to your daughter then. She is a lot like you.

Adrienne says, "She looks like me but she has Severus's personality and brain. She reminds me of Andromeda Black."

Remus says, "Andromeda Black is married now. She married a Muggle-Born and became Andromeda Tonks. She was disowned by her family much like Sirius Black was."

Adrienne says, "I'm not surprised that Andromeda married a Muggle-Born she never cared about blood-status. She would have made a good Gryffindor. Sirius and I got along well. When you see him again, Moony, tell him that I would love to talk to him and have him come here."

Remus looks at Adrienne the ghost sadly but replies, "Sirius is in Azkaban. He sold Lily and James Potter to He Who Must Not Be Named. He also killed Peter Pettigrew."

Adrienne looks shocked and says, "I don't believe it Sirius loved James like a brother. How are Lily and James taken the news?"

Remus replies, "I'm sorry, Adrienne. When Sirius sold James and Lily to You Know Who they were killed. Their son, Harry Potter, lives. He survived the Killing Curse because Lily sacrificed herself for Harry."

Adrienne says, "Lily did what I did for Andromeda then. That is true love. Remus, will you answer a question that I've had for years?"

Remus says, "I will answer any question you have, Adrienne. Ask away."

Adrienne asks, "Since Voldemort killed me. Did he do anything to Andromeda after I sacrificed myself for her?"

Remus replies, "Yes he tried to kill her but I came around and saw that Andromeda started glowing with light the color of the moon. The light came towards him and covered him and he screamed and ran away from her with what looked like fear on his face. I wasn't sure where the light came from because Andromeda was unharmed and looked at me smiling." He then turns to me and asks, "Andromeda, at Hogwarts can you see the things that pull the carriages?"

I say, "Yes I've been able to see them for as long as I can remember. I can't think of a time that I haven't been able to them. Why do you ask, Remus?"

Remus looks at me and says, "The things you see are called Thestrals. The only people that can see them are people that have seen death. I was wondering if you had seen your mother die."

I say, "So I can see them because I saw someone die? Why did Voldemort want to kill me when I was but a child?"

Remus looks at me and says, "Yes, you can see the Thestrals because you saw someone die. Have you seen anyone else die? He wanted to kill you because there is a prophecy about you being stronger than him and being able to defeat him if he can't get you on his side. No Dark witch or wizard has ever been able to turn a Lycurgus to the dark side. So he thought that he would be better off killing you then trying to turn you to the dark side since no Lycurgus has ever gone over. He was not expecting your mother to protect you or you to be so powerful. After I saw you awake and smiling I knew that you had made the light and that is when I saw that you had a scar that you have to this day. Harry Potter is not the only one that has survived the Killing Curse because he used it on you but as soon as it hit you your body took it in and then the light the color of moonlight came out of you. I knew then that you would be the strongest and brightest witch to ever have lived. I'm lucky to be your god father."

Adrienne asks, "What scar does she have?"

Remus looks at me and says, "You know what scar I'm talking about right?"

I look at Remus and pull the collar of my dress down and show them the scar I have on my neck in the shape of a crescent moon and a lightning bolt running across the moon. Professor McGonagall, Adrienne, and Remus all stare at it and as I see this I look at it and see it is glowing with a silver color. As soon as I see that someone that I trust and knows about this place besides Remus walks into the cave. She looks around and sees me and comes over to me and goes to hug me but stops when she sees the scar. I had never showed it to her before and she just stands there and looks at it. I cover it back up and look at Remus and Professor McGonagall and say, "I'm ready to go back." I then look at my friend and say, "I'll see you not tomorrow but the next day when we go to Diagon Alley."

She looks at me and says, "Okay. I'll see you then, Andromeda." Then she walks out.

Remus holds his arm out to me and says to Professor McGonagall, "You know how to get to my house so I'll let you apparate there while I take Andromeda."

Professor McGonagall looks at Remus and nods and then apparate's herself to Remus's house. I turn to my mother and say, "I'll see you later, mother."

Adrienne says, "Yes, you will. And Happy Birthday." She then turns to Remus and says, "Make sure they tell her who she is. I'm sorry that you had to find your own god daughter like that though. I'm sorry that I couldn't give you the love you deserved. You will find love one day though. And I know you, Moony, don't push it away when love comes to you because you are still in love with me. You will make a good father to a child. Never doubt yourself, Moony." She turns back to me and says, "Don't let Remus run away from his problems. Befriend Harry Potter. I knew his mother and father. I helped them get together. Remember that I loved you enough to sacrifice my life for yours and I always will love you. As I have already proven it by not leaving you in this world without guidance." She then turns to Remus and says, "Give her a name like we did with the Marauders. She would have been a good one. And tell Sirius if you visit him in Azkaban that I'm very disappointed in him and hope that he can live with himself knowing what he did to his friend. Good-bye for now, Remus." With that she disappears from sight.


	9. Understanding Each Other

Remus looks at me and I take his arm and we apparate to his house and I walk in with my collar covering my scar but knowing that I'll have to tell them about it. I see my father sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. When he hears me walk into the room he comes out of his seat and runs over to me and gives me a huge hug which I don't expect since my father has never shown outwards affection to me or anyone that I can remember. I hear Professor Dumbledore clear his throat to get everyone's attention my father breaks the hug but he keeps his arm around me like he is terrified that I will disappear from him.

Dumbledore asks, "Andromeda, can you show us what else you can do?"

I look at my father and say, "Yes. But father you need to let me go I'm not going to disappear again." My father lets me go and I look around the room. After I see what all I did I wave my hand and once again everything goes flying back to its rightful space and the stuff that is broken fixes itself before going to its place. I look at everyone and see that my father is completely shocked, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are looking at me and smiling, and Remus is looking at me proud because unlike the first time I showed him the objects weren't going everywhere haphazardly.

My father turns to me and asks, "How long have you been able to do that?" But as hard as he tries he can't keep the pride out of his voice.

I look at him and say, "I've been able to do that since I was 6. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you would have been mad at me. I'm sorry, father."

My father looks at me and says, "No need to be sorry, Andromeda. It was my fault because I didn't want to get to close to you because I didn't want to hurt you. I hurt your mother when she told me that she was pregnant with my child because I didn't feel ready for a child. It is me that should apologize to you, my daughter. You have made me proud of being your father." He then turns to Remus and says, "You were right, Remus. Andromeda really is strong and her own person. If only I had listened to you earlier I wouldn't have been missing out on how much my daughter has grown. She is so much like Andromeda Tonks, Adrienne, and me in one person."

Professor McGonagall says, "Finally Severus! I'm surprised it took you so long."

My father glares at Professor McGonagall but then says, "Yes it is about time that I see it." He then turns to me and asks, "Can you forgive my mistakes? Would you give me a second chance? Would you allow me to try and be a father to you again?"

I look at him with tears in my eyes and nod. As soon as I nod my father picks me up in a huge hug and I feel like I have just gotten the father that I have wanted ever since I can remember. He then pulls back and looks at me with pride in his eyes and on his face. I look at him and smile. I step away and say, "There is something I need to show you all. Remus and Professor McGonagall have already seen it but I'm not sure that you Professor Dumbledore or father has seen this."

Professor Dumbledore says, "Go ahead, Andromeda." I take off the collar of my dress and expose my scar and I see that it is still glowing with a silver light. Professor Dumbledore asks, "Can I touch it? I want to see if it feels any different than other scars do." I look at him and nod. He put his hand on it and says, "That is remarkable. It isn't hot to the touch. Does it hurt when I touch it, Andromeda?"

I look at him and say, "No it doesn't. It sometimes hurts before something bad happens to me though. Remus just told me how I got this. All I remembered was a bright silver light around me but other than that I don't remember anything."

Professor Dumbledore says, "That is probably because you got it when something bad happened so it tells you when something else might happen. Severus, you are going to have to teach your daughter Occlumency and Legilimency so she can fight against somethings. Is there anything else you need to show us, Andromeda?"

I look at Professor Dumbledore and say, "Not that I can think of right now. But you need to know that I don't know how many forms of Animagi I have. I have tried to find out but I can't because all I have to do is think of that type of animal and I become it."

Dumbledore says, "It's okay, Andromeda. Severus it is getting close to 6. Aren't you and Andromeda supposed to be at Malfoy Manor at 6 today?"

My father looks at his watch that he keeps on his left wrist and says, "Bloody Hell! Andromeda and I need to go because Andromeda you need to get ready. Come on Andromeda." My father puts out his arm and I take it and we apparate to Spinner's End. When we get there I start to feel dizzy which is unusual since appariting has never made me feel bad before. My father looked at me and says, "Go and get changed into one of your long black dresses and make sure that it can cover your scar. Put your hair up too. The Malfoy's are throwing you a birthday party so please try not to make a scene and keep your powers under control. Now go on. Come back down when you are ready to go."


	10. Family Away From Blood

I run upstairs and look through my closet and see the black dress that is skin tight and easy to move in that Narcissa got me for Christmas last year. She had told me that it would be good for me to wear when I was using magic because it would help me with moving and casting spells quickly. I quickly take off my dress and put that one on and see that it fits perfectly and that I can easily move in it. I then quickly take my hair out of the braid I had it in and brush it out. It falls in a smooth water fall of black velvet past my waist. After I have brushed it to the point where it is shining I pull it in a high braid that I like to put it in when I'm going to do something athletic which tends to be a lot since I am an athlete. I then put on some tall black 3 inch heel boots on. I put in one of my green bags a hair brush, gloves for Quidditch, and the knee high black Quidditch boots that Lucius Malfoy had gotten me last Christmas. I tend to bring the boots when going to Malfoy Manor because Draco and I both love playing Quidditch even though he says that he will get on the team and I won't make it. Narcissa says that she thinks that Draco and I both will make the team while Lucius agrees with Draco because it is rare for females to make the Slytherin House team. My father, Remus, Lucius, and Narcissa have always told me that I will be sorted into Slytherin if I go to Hogwarts because I have all of the characteristics of a Slytherin. It makes sense though since everyone on my father's side has been sorted into Slytherin and everyone on my mother's side except my mother has also been sorted into Slytherin. I know that if I am sorted into Slytherin that I will have many friends because I know most of the pureblooded families in England. As soon as I'm ready I run out of my room and down the 2 flights of steps to the front door where my father is waiting for me.

He looks at me and says, "Are you ready to go and see the Malfoy's?"

I look at him and nod. He looks at me like he is trying to see how I actually feel and sometimes I even think that he can tell what I'm thinking or feeling. He finally nods after looking at me like that for a minute. He then holds out his arm to me and I grab ahold of it and we apparate to the gates of Malfoy Manor where I have spent many dinners at. Lucius and Narcissa tend to treat me like I was their own daughter and before I could walk my father had me stay with the Malfoy's while he was at Hogwarts that way he didn't have to worry about me hurting myself. Narcissa used to rock and sing me to sleep. She told me one time over a Christmas break where I came and stayed with them that she felt like I was her daughter even though she never gave birth to me. She also told me that if I ever needed anything that I was always welcome to come to her. I overheard Narcissa tell Lucius about how she felt toward me and Lucius said that he felt the same but that it was a bad idea to tell anyone that because they knew that Voldemort had tried to kill me when I was but a babe. They are very protective of me since they helped raise me. I look up and see Narcissa running out of Malfoy Manor with her wand in her hand as soon as she got to the gates she waved her wand and they opened. As soon as the gates were open she ran through and caught me in a huge hug. I hadn't seen the Malfoy's since Christmas which is unusual since I usually see them at least once every two weeks. I hug her back because she has always felt like a mother to me especially when my father was never much of a parent. She told me about her older sister Andromeda who married a Muggle-Born wizard and how I reminded her of her and that I was actually named after her since my mother was friends with all of the Black cousins. The Black cousins were Regulus Arcturus Black and Sirius Orion Black who were brothers and Bellatrix Prosperina Black later known as Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Druella Black later known as Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Elizabeth Black later known as Narcissa Malfoy who were sisters. I have only ever met Narcissa but I would love to meet Andromeda to see if what Narcissa says about me being like her is true. I will never meet Regulus because he died in 1979 at the age of 18 one year before I was born. I could one day meet Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange but I would have to visit Azkaban to see them and I can always go meet Andromeda Tonks.

Narcissa pulls out of the hug and says, "Happy Birthday, Andromeda! It's been a long time but I can see that you still like green and black. That dress fits you well. I hope you liked it since I made it myself. I'll make you more as you get older. Go on inside, Andromeda. I need to talk to your father about someone I invited. Go to Draco's room until me or Lucius comes and fetches you from there." I nod, turn around, and head up the path to the quickest way to Draco's room excited to see if he got his letter to Hogwarts since he has just celebrated his 11th birthday on June 9th and today is June 30th my birthday. I get to his door and raise my hand ready to knock but as soon as I do Draco opens the door and engulfs me in a huge hug that is uncharacteristic for Draco Malfoy.

He pulls back and says, "Come in, Andromeda. I have to show you something!" He steps out of the way and I walk into his room and see that he has decorated it with green and black everywhere which are not only my favorite colors but his also. He grabs an envelope and gives it to me. I take it and see that he has already opened it so I pull the letter out and see that it is his acceptance letter to Hogwarts.

I jump up and down for joy and say, "You are so lucky, Draco! What house do you want to be in?"

He looks at me shocked and says, "I'll be in Slytherin. Just like everyone in my family has been. Have you not gotten your letter yet?"

I look at him and see pity in his eyes. I slap him and yell, "Don't ever give me a pitiful look ever again! You know how much I hate pity, Draco!"

As soon as I hit him I hear a gasp from someone behind me and I turn to see Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy looking at me completely shocked. Lucius says, "Why did she just hit you, Draco?"

Draco replies, "I gave her a pity look and I forgot that she hates it. It wasn't Andromeda's fault I should have remembered because she has told me that many times before."

Narcissa says to me, "Andromeda, you need to control your anger. I understand that you don't like someone showing you pity but it is not appropriate to hit someone unless threatened."

I turn into my Animagus form of a white she-wolf and run out Draco's balcony door and jump off the balcony and run to the fountain that they have and change back there with tears streaming down my cheeks from shame because I hurt the one person that I could trust with anything and liked for as long as I can remember.

Meanwhile, after Andromeda left Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco were confused on how Andromeda had become an Animagus without any training in magic yet. Narcissa says, "Was I too hard on her? I was just trying to help her. I know that Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose but if she did that to the wrong person she could be hurt."

Lucius replies, "No, she is just having a hard time. Severus can't be that easy to have as a father. We have always known she was powerful but we just didn't know by how much. One of us should go and talk to her. I know that I shouldn't be the one to do it because she trusts me only a little more than her father and she barely trusts him."

Narcissa says, "I'll go talk to her since it was my mistake that made her react like that."

Draco says, "Mother, would you tell Andromeda that I'm sorry I gave her pity?"

Narcissa says, "Yes I will dear. And Lucius, when I bring her back up after I talk to her please don't be hard on her. Her father already makes her life hard so she doesn't need us doing that."

Lucius says, "I'll try not to. I'm going to go talk to Severus. Draco come with me and bring that letter also."

Lucius and Draco walk out and goes to the sitting room to go and talk to the guests that are there while Narcissa stays and watches the girl she feels like is her own daughter and wishing that she was. She never told anyone this but she not only reminded her of her sister, Andromeda, but also of the side of herself that she has to keep hidden from everyone but her older sister Andromeda because no one else would except her for it. It hurt her so much when Andromeda went and married a Muggle-Born wizard because she knew that if she tried to talk to her after she was disowned by the family Lucius and Bellatrix would never forgive her for it and they would call her a Blood Traitor and she would not have had Draco. She understood why Andromeda choose the side she did and she wished that she would have had the guts to marry the half-blood that she loved but unlike her sister she didn't have the traits of a Gryffindor. She knew that Andromeda almost got sorted into Gryffindor but she begged the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin and it did because she also had traits of a Slytherin. Andromeda had only told Narcissa and her husband, Ted Tonks, that she was almost put in Gryffindor but their parents would have done the same thing to Andromeda as her aunt and uncle did to their cousin Sirius. Andromeda's husband, Ted Tonks, was sorted into Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. Narcissa finally stops her thinking of the past and walks out of Draco's room and goes down to the fountain that Andromeda is sitting next to.


	11. A Secret In The Open

Narcissa walks up to her, sits next to her, and says, "I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you, Andromeda. I forgot how hard your father is on you. I seem to forget that you actually aren't my daughter and no matter how much I wish you were it won't happen."

I look at her and say, "Thanks. Can I ask you something, Cissy?"

She looks at me and says, "Of course you can."

I look at down into the water and say, "Please be honest. Does Draco like me?"

Narcissa says, "He does like you. Why are you asking, Andromeda?"

I look up at her and say, "I think I fancy him. I know that I we have known each other since before we could walk on our own but I think I'm just finding how much I actually like him. I know this has to be hard for you to hear but that is why I ran out because I felt ashamed for slapping Draco. He has been my friend for so long and I repay him by the one time he forgets how much I hate pity by slapping him. My father probably hates me now because he told me to not lose my temper and I did lose it. He would also hate it that I like a boy. This is just a question. But would you like me as a daughter-in-law to you? Please be honest and don't feel pressured into answering either."

Narcissa says, "Andromeda, there is something I must tell you. Draco already knows this. When I had a son and your mother had a daughter and since both of you are pure-bloods your father and Lucius agreed that you and Draco would marry when you both of you become of age. And yes I would love to have you as a daughter-in-law. I already feel like you are my daughter."

I look at her shocked and say, "My father and Lucius were dictating who we would marry when we were infants? And after all this time I thought that my father and Lucius cared a little about us. I can't believe that my mother agreed to this."

Narcissa looks down at her lap and says, "Your father never told your mother because it was decided after she died. That is one of the few reasons why your father never objected to having you come over for the Christmas Holidays. Your father and Lucius do care about you and Draco both. But look at it this way. You fell for Draco not because we made you two have to get married when you both come of age but because you like Draco for who he is."

I look at her and say, "He acts different to me than he does with anyone else. He treats most people like he is better than them but he treats me like I am his equal. Why does he treat me like that? I am in no way his equal. I'm lower than him."

Narcissa looks back up at me, smiles, and says, "No you really are Draco's superior. You have more power than he does and you come from a better line than the Black's or Malfoy's. Never tell Lucius I said that though because he would argue with that point even though there is nowhere to go with it since it is true. I know that my son does not deserve you but I am grateful that you love Draco because of who he is and not because you feel obligated to love him. But let me give you some advice. Don't go at Draco make him come to you and play hard to get. You must show that you are a strong woman. If Draco dates someone else. You show him that you can live without him and you date someone else. If you do that he will get jealous and decide to come and win your heart but do not give your heart to him easily because he would not like not having to prove himself to you. I can say that because I know my son and with women he tends to act the same way as his father."

I look at her and say, "Thank you. You have helped me a lot."


	12. A Father Made Proud

Narcissa says, "I almost forgot. Draco told me to tell you that he was sorry that he acted toward you with pity and that he feels like he did deserve the slap you gave him for it." I look at her surprised that Draco would ever feel like he deserved anything negative directed at him. Narcissa sees my surprise and says, "It's true that he said that. I'm not making that up." I look at her and nod because I see that she really is sincere about what she said about Draco. Narcissa then gets up and says, "Come on we should go join the guests in the sitting room instead of keeping them waiting." She takes my hand and helps me up. I then brush the dirt off my dress surprised that it falls off very easily. We walk up to one of the many door at the Malfoy Manor. We go in and go into the sitting room. As I walk in I see Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint. All of the kids that were invited are all from Slytherin families but I don't understand why Marcus Flint is here because he is 5 years older than all of the other kids there.

Marcus looks at me and sneers. I look right back and put my nose higher in the air to show him that I'm not intimidated by him. He then looks closer at me and says to Draco, "I didn't believe you at first, Draco, when you told me that she wasn't intimidated by anything. You have proved me wrong about her. I thought for sure that I would be able to intimidate her but I was wrong. Here you go Malfoy." Marcus then throws a bag full of galleons at Draco.

At seeing this I flip throw the air and catch the bag while I'm in midair. Once I touch back to the ground and turn to Draco holding the bag up and say, "You bet that I wouldn't be intimidated by Marcus Flint? Who do you think I am? Actually the better question is. What do you think I am? You can't just bet on something to do with me, Draco." I walk to the other side of the room and then take the bag full of galleons and throw them straight at Draco and say to Marcus, "Next time don't be so surprised about me not being able to be intimidated. I got that because I'm the daughter of Severus Snape and by being his daughter I learned not to be intimidated. And close your mouth, Flint. You'll catch a Billywig if you aren't careful." At this Draco bursts out laughing while Marcus turns bright red from my comment.

My father then stands up and says, "Now, Andromeda, be nice. It is not nice to be rude to guests even if they were rude first." He says the last part by looking right at Marcus. My father turns back to me and says, "But how did you know about a Billywig?"

I look at him and say, "I was looking throw some of your potion books and saw Billywig slime is used to make the potions, Antidote to the Uncommon Poisons and the Wideye Potion or also known as Awakening Potion, are the ones they are most commonly used in"

My father looks at me shocked and says, "Do you know that you were looking in the 7th year NEWT potions book? How many times did you look at that book?"

I look at him and say, "No I did not know that it was the 7th year NEWT potions book. I only looked at it once."

My father then says, "Okay then. What ingredients are in the Antidote to the Uncommon Poisons?"

I look at him and say, "Fire Seeds, Powered Graphorn Horn, Billywig Stings, and Chizpurfle Carapaces." I feel everyone's eyes on me and my father and I can see the excitement in my father's eyes.

My father then says, "Good job, Andromeda. One more. What are the ingredients in Wideye Potion?" Everyone looks at me to see if I can answer him without looking scared or intimidated.

I answer, "Add 6 Snake Fangs to the mortar, add 4 measures of Standard Ingredient to the mortar, add 6 dried Billywig Stings to your cauldron, heat on a medium temperature for 30 seconds, finely crush the ingredients in the mortar, add 4 measures of the crushed ingredients to your cauldron, stir 3 times clockwise, wave your wand, leave to brew and return in 8 hours for Copper cauldron, 14 hours for Brass cauldron, or 23 hours for Pewter cauldron. Then add 2 springs of Wolfsbane to your cauldron, stir 3 times counterclockwise, wave your wand to complete the potion." As I finish everyone is looking at me shocked that after one time of looking at a complicated potion I can recite it without hesitating or getting anything wrong?

Finally Pansy asks, "Well, did she get it right?"

My father looks at me smiling with pride and says, "She said it perfectly."

I look at my father and say, "Who are you and what have you done with my father?" As soon as I say that I know that I'll be in trouble when we get home later.

Lucky Narcissa stands up and says, "It looks like Andromeda has inherited your natural ability with potions, Severus."

My father turns to Narcissa and says, "I think you may be right on that, Narcissa." At this point I look over to the adults that are there and I see that I know most of them. The only two I don't know are sitting as far away from everyone as they can.


	13. A Weird Meeting

Narcissa sees me looking at them and says, "Andromeda, sister, and Nymphadora would you please follow me."

Both the women that I don't know and I stand up. The older of the two women look at me and say, "She said Andromeda. That is my name not yours."

I look at her, put my nose higher in the air, and say, "For your information I think she probably meant both of us seeing that my full name is Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape."

She looks at me and says, "I'm sorry I didn't know. Since you are a pure-blood I'm surprised you aren't being mean to me."

I look at her, smile, and say, "I'm not usually mean to someone unless they deserve it. I'm ¾ Veela so I tend to be nicer than a lot of pure-bloods since even though I'm called a pure-blood I'm also Veela so it tends to balance my pure-blood nature out. We should probably see what Narcissa wants with us though."

She looks at me and says, "That's true. Let's go." We walk out of the sitting room and follow Narcissa to the garden that she loves because it is one of the few places that Lucius won't go in the Manor.

Narcissa turns to us and says, "I'm surprised you acted that way, Dromeda.

Andromeda says, "I'm sorry, Cissy. When you wanted me and Nymphadora to come to the birthday party of a pure-blood I assumed you were doing this to get back at me for marrying a Muggle-Born wizard. I must say that Andromeda acted more of the adult than I did."

Narcissa looks at me and says, "Andromeda, why did you react like that?"

I look at her and say, "I don't understand why I should have been mean to her. I was only rude to Marcus Flint because he has always been telling me that I can't do everything a guy can but she didn't do anything to make me mad so I wasn't rude."

Narcissa looks at me with a smile on her face and says, "I'm proud of you for acting like an adult. I wish that all the years ago I had acted how you did when I found out that my own sister followed her heart and not our mother and father's wishes. Your father has so much to be proud of you for. You could give many pure-bloods lessons on how to act. I should introduce you guys to each other." She points to me and says, "Dromeda and Nymphadora, this is Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape. She is a pure-blood witch, ¾ Veela, an Animagus, Metamorphmagus, heiress of the Original Veela, and daughter of Severus Snape and Adrienne Zara Clemence Colette Lycurgus." While pointing at the woman I already know is Andromeda she says, "Andromeda, this is my older sister, Andromeda Druella Tonks. Pure-blood witch, wife of Ted Tonks, mother of Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks, the one you are named after, and many other things."

Andromeda says, "You can call me Dromeda. Only my friends call me that. And I would love to have you as a friend. And seeing that you are named after me I would love to get to know you more."

Narcissa says, "Thanks, Dromeda." She then points at the other woman and says, "This is my niece, Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks. She is a half-blood witch, Metamorphmagus, Auror in-training, and daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks among other thing."

Nymphadora puts out her hand for me to shake and says, "Please call me Tonks. I hate being called Nymphadora. I have never met another Metamorphmagus and I hope that we can be good friends. Are you really one because you don't seem to change at all? And are you really an Animagus? Can you show me something?"

I shake her hand and say, "Yes I'll show you." I step back and change in to a white she-wolf that I tend to favor. After I hear her and her mother gasp I change back. Then I change my hair and eye color to blood red. This time only Narcissa and Dromeda gasp while Tonks is jumping up and down with joy of meeting another Metamorphmagus. I know that Narcissa knew I was a Metamorphmagus but I made a habit of not letting anyone see me change.

Dromeda says, "You have your mother's Animagus form. Your mother would…" That is all I hear because Tonks then jumps on me in a hug and we go crashing to the ground and my hair changes to bright yellow from embarrassment. Tonks tries to get off of me but she made us a tangle of limbs from jumping on me.

I then say, "Tonks, stop moving. I'll take care of it and please don't freak out." I then close my eyes and concentrate on her body and move it away from mine and I quickly move back and have the air put her down gently. Dromeda, Narcissa, and Tonks are all looking at me in surprise I say, "Sorry. I didn't hurt you did I, Tonks?"

She looks at me and says, "No not at all. It's just that you are an Animagus, Metamorphmagus, ¾ Veela, heiress of the Original Veela, and you can do wandless magic so well. You would make a great Auror. Mad-eye Moody who is training me loves it that I'm a Metamorphmagus because it is easier for me to disguise myself but you being that many things he would love you even more. Can you do anything that a Veela can do?"

I look at her and say, "Yes. Here it goes." I then concentrate on my hand and next thing they know I have flames in my hand. I close my hand and the flames go away. They all look at me.

Narcissa then says, "You guys should see her on a broom. She is an expert flier. Don't worry you guys will see that today because we are going to have a mock Quidditch game. Come on we should go inside because we should start having everyone get ready for the Quidditch game."


	14. Showing Off?

We then head inside with me and Tonks leading the way with her being excited with seeing everything I can do. I come in and see that everyone is talking but then they all turn around and look at me and I see that my hair is still bright yellow so I make it change back to its natural color of black.

Marcus Flint then says, "Oh so now you are also a Metamorphmagus?"

My hair and eyes then turn blood red with anger. My father sees this and stands up too quickly and therefor he turns his chair over but says, "Flint, watch yourself! Draco, help me grab her before she does something." Draco grabs me from behind and pulls me on top of him on the couch. While my father stands in front of me with his wand pointed at me and says, "Andromeda, calm down right now. You don't need to lose control right now." My breathing is very fast and I hear Draco whispering something in my ear. My father rather have Draco hold me because Draco is able to keep me calm without me fighting him where as the last time my father held me when I was anger he got hit somewhere that caused him to hurt for days. So far Draco is the only one that we have found that can keep me calm when my eyes and hair turn blood red from anger. After about very tense 3 minutes my eyes and hair go back to black. At this point my father turns to Marcus and says, "Next time Draco and I might not be here to stop her from doing something to you so you need to watch your step, Flint. My daughter can easily trash this room and when she is angry she can be dangerous so watch it." With that he turns back to his seat but Draco still keeps me on his lap in case I want to try something else since he can still feel the anger coming off of me in waves

Narcissa then says, "Lucius and I wanted you guys to play a nice game of Quidditch since Andromeda loves playing and is very good. Everyone go and get ready."

At this Draco and I go to Draco's room and he closes the door and says, "I understand that you were mad but why did you lose control of your Metamorphmagus? You have only lost control of it a couple of times"

I look at him and say, "I'm sorry. I'm just feeling odd today. I don't know how to describe it."

He looks at me and says, "Its fine. I was just wondering. You'll show him up in Quidditch though. Actually that is why I asked him to come was because he is the Quidditch Captain and it would be him that you would have to impress with your skills as a Catcher. You are going to try and get on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts right?"

I look at him and say, "If I get my Hogwarts letter there is nothing that will stop me from trying for my House Quidditch Team. Even if the Captain of my House Team is a git."

He looks at me with a smile and says, "What house do you think you will be sorted into?"

I look at him and say, "Honestly, I think I would be sorted into Slytherin from what I have seen at Hogwarts. Why?"

He looks at me and says, "I was just wondering. I was thinking that you might be sorted into either Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

I look at him in surprise and say, "I would not last a day in Ravenclaw. I don't agree with Rowena Ravenclaw on 'wit is man's greatest treasure'. It is nonsense. I probably have a high chance of either being sorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor. My mother was a Gryffindor, Draco, so don't act like that."

He looks at me and says, "My father wouldn't let me marry you if you're sorted into Gryffindor."

I look at him and say, "I know. Draco, could you father actually go back on the contract that your father and mine made about us having to marry each other when we are both of age?"

He looks at me surprised and says, "How did you know about the contract. And if there was enough cause yes my father could go back on it."

I look at him with mischief in my eyes and say, "Your mother told me today after I slapped you because I told her something."

He looks at me in wonder and says, "Well at least I don't have to hide it anymore especially when other guys want you because I can tell them that it will never work. What did you say to my mother?"

I look at him smiling slyly and say, "I'm not yours yet, Draco Malfoy. You still have to win my heart. You will never know what I said to her."

Draco then says quietly, "I will win your heart one day, Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape."

I then grab my bag and pull out my Quidditch boots, gloves, and my hair brush. I pull off my heeled boots and pull on the black knee high Quidditch boots. I take my hair out of the braid it is in and brush through it and pull it into a long braid that starts at the top of my head that I like to wear it in when I'm playing Quidditch or fighting. I then pull the gloves on and turn to see that Draco was watching me get ready. I see that he hasn't done anything to get ready and I say, "You should get ready, Draco. I'm going down there so I'll see you there."

He says, "Okay. I'll see you in a couple then, Andromeda."

I nod and walk out of his room while closing the door behind me and I almost walk into Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. They look at me looking lost and I say, "Are you guys lost?" They nod and so I say, "Come on. I'm going down to the pitch here so I can show you how to get there." They look at me grateful. We walk to the pitch together. I see Flint is already there he looks me up and down. I then say calmly, "You have something to say, Flint?"

He looks at me and says, "Yeah I do. Where did you get the top of the line gear?"

I look at him and say, "It helps when you are nice to people. As it happens my god father got me the gloves and Lucius got me the boots."

He looks at me and says, "Where did you get the dress from? It would be good to have something like that for those of us that fly."

I look at him, give him a sly smile and say, "Cissy made it for me. There is nothing like this in the stores. Sorry, Flint. But no matter how hard you ask I'm not going to ask Narcissa to make some for the Slytherin Team even if I am sorted into the Slytherin House."


	15. A Warm Up For A Quidditch Match

He looks at me with anger but then I hear my father say, "Marcus, are you trying to get my daughter mad again?" Marcus shakes his head and my father says to me, "Andromeda, please try don't to bloody anyone up on the field would you. I know that you want to get pay back but just don't."

I look at him and say, "Yes, father. Father, do you know who the teams are going to be?"

He looks at me and says, "Yes. We have to wait until everyone is here though."

Lucius says, "Is everyone here?"

Draco says, "Yes they are all here, father."

Lucius says, "Okay. Severus do you want to tell them the teams?"

My father says, "Okay, everyone listen up. Team 1 has Marcus Flint as Chaser and Captain with the other Chasers being Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Beaters are Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Seeker is Cho Chang and Keeper is Theodore Nott. Team 2 has Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape as Chaser and Captain with the other Chaser being Tracy Davis and Tonks. Beaters are Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Seeker is Draco Malfoy and Keeper is Blaise Zabini. Lucius will be commenting on the match." He then pulls me aside and says, "I had them put you as the Captain but I wasn't happy about them putting Tonks as one of your Chasers. She flies well but she is not good at throwing things. We are going to give you guys 30 minutes to get warmed up and get used to the teams. Play nice though."

Lucius then says, "We are going to give you all 30 minutes to warm up and get used to your team and Captain. Go ahead now."

I mount my Nimbus 2000 that my father had gotten me but I always kept it at the Malfoy's because I had nowhere I could ride it at when I was at home. I tell my team to get in the air and Draco is automatically at my side. Draco is followed by Blaise, Tonks, Tracy, and Crabbe and Goyle are last. I look at my team and say, "I'm going to get the Quaffle so we can practice passing that especially Tracy, Tonks, Blaise, and me. Draco I need you to come with me and get Crabbe and Goyle the Beaters bats and show them how to use them and then I want you to also throw the Quaffle around with us after those two get the hang of things. If you don't then at least keep an eye on the other team." I dive down and see that Marcus is going for the Quaffle but he is walking there while I'm on a broom and not just any broom but the fastest broom there is right now. I grab the Quaffle and ride my broom right back to my team with Marcus saying curses as I ride away. My father goes over to Marcus and says, "That isn't the only Quaffle, Flint. You should know that you are at the Malfoy Manor and therefore they are able to afford the best things and many of them." He then throws Marcus another Quaffle but one that hasn't been used in 8 years because it rattles and throws the person around with it. Which is why I wanted the Quaffle I grabbed and not be stuck with that one because I knew that it would throw off my team.

Draco goes and grabs the beaters bats and says, "Andromeda, heads up!"

I look up just in time to see the Bludger that Crabbe had sent at me and dive to avoid getting hit by it and throw Blaise the Quaffle. I look at Crabbe and Goyle to see that they are laughing at me. I fly over to Draco and grab the beaters bat that he has and fly over to the Bludger and hit it so hard that it flies straight to Crabbe hits him and knocks him off his broom to the ground. My father then yell, "Andromeda! Get down here right now!" I look at Draco, throw him the beaters bat, and fly down to my father. He looks at me clearly peed at what I just did and says, "Would you care to tell me why you just hit Crabbe with a Bludger?"

I look at him and say, "If you really want to know I will tell you."

He looks at me and I know that I made a mistake by being sassy with my father but at this point I don't care if he gets mad at me. He then says, "Andromeda, tell me why you hit a Bludger at Crabbe."

I look at him and say truthfully, "Crabbe hit the Bludger at me and I just had enough of a warning from Draco to dive away from it and avoid being hit but when I looked at Crabbe and Goyle I saw that they were laughing at what I had had to do because they hit it in the wrong direction. I grab one of the beaters bats from Draco and hit the Bludger at Crabbe however I wasn't expecting him to be such an idiot that he wouldn't try to dodge something that is flying at him so fast. I must say that I'm not sorry about hitting the Bludger at him."

He looks at me and says, "Thank you for being honest. And I didn't think he was that dumb either. However you still shouldn't have hit it at him. But I guess he did kind of deserve it since he did almost hit you and he gave you, who is his captain, no warning whatsoever that it was coming at you and thankfully that Draco had the sense to tell you about it. And nice hit. You could probably play any position on the Quidditch field." He then yells up at Crabbe, "Crabbe, get down here!" Crabbe looks scared as he flies down when he touches the ground he slowly walks over to my father with his head hanging down. I had always found it funny when my father was mad at someone else because everyone was scared of my father. The ones that are really scared of him tend to be the ones that are currently in the Slytherin House where he is their Head of House or they know that they will be sorted into Slytherin at Hogwarts. Once upon a time, I had also been scared of my father but I grew out of that were as everyone else tends to stay scared of him. Crabbe comes up to my father with his head still hanging low. One thing that I know about my father is that if you miss with me you tend to get the wrath of a father and a Slytherin. While my father has never been much of a parent he has always been very protective of me. He can hide things very well to and most people say that my father is scary when they are in trouble because he doesn't yell he just talks sternly to them which I have to agree that is scarier. My father has only ever yelled at me though because he has higher expectations of me because I'm his daughter and he also has the same high expectations of Draco. My father then yells, "Draco, would you come down here." Draco nods, comes flying down, and lands next to me. My father asks, "Did Crabbe hit the Bludger at Andromeda?" Draco looks my father in the eye and nods. My father then asks, "Did Crabbe also not give Andromeda any warning of the Bludger flying at her causing you to have to give her the warning instead?" Draco nods once again. My father then says, "Thank you, Draco and Andromeda. You may go back and join your team. Crabbe however well stay and talk to me." I look at Crabbe before Draco and I fly up and I actually feel sorry for him because he is going to Hogwarts and he I know will be sorted into Slytherin for that is the only house that he could possibly fit into.

Draco and I fly back up to our team and I say, "Okay everyone. Goyle, I want you to hit a Bludger into that goal post." Goyle nods and Draco hits a Bludger toward Goyle and Goyle hits it right into the goal post with room to spare. I then look at Blaise and say, "Blaise, I want you to guard the goal posts and Tracy, Tonks, and me will try and score on you. And Blaise no being nice about it. I want you to do your best. If you have to pretend that we are Daphne, Astoria, and Marcus." Blaise looks at me and nods. I then turn to Draco and say, "I want you to watch us and give any pointers that you have for us. Be hard on us, Draco. And make sure that Goyle stays with you. If Crabbe comes back up have him stay with you until we are done." Draco looks at me and nods. I then turn to Tracy and Tonks and say, "Tracy, Tonks, I want you to go as hard as you can against Blaise. I have played with him before so he knows my style but he doesn't know yours so with that you have an advantage. If you have to pretend that Blaise is Nott. I will be trying my best so I expect the same out of both of you. We also must pass to each other that way we can get to know each other's strengths and weaknesses." I then finish with them and say to everyone on my team, "Okay everyone you know what to do. I'm going to start off with the Quaffle and we will go from there. Chasers, no hogging the Quaffle. We must work as a team because as Chasers we are the ones that are getting are team points. Without the Chasers working together we can't win." I then pull Draco to the side and say, "Is Marcus working together with Astoria and Daphne?"

Draco looks at me and says, "No he isn't. It seems like he thinks that he is better. If you, Tonks, and Tracy can gang up on him to get the Quaffle you have a good chance because he seems to refuse to give the Quaffle to either Astoria or Daphne."

I look at him and say, "Thanks, Draco. Don't go easy on me though with critiquing me on my Chasing."

He looks at me and says, "I won't be since this is the first time that you have asked me too. So you can't complain when I give you any."

I look at him, smile, and say, "I can't act like I'm any better than them. I'm not going to lower myself to Flint's status."

He looks at me and says, "I don't think that you can go that low. Now get up there Lycurgus-Snape."

I look at him and mount my broom with the Quaffle under my arm and fly up to Tracy and Tonks and say, "Ready?" They look at me and nod so I say, "Tonks, take the right and Tracy, take the left. Blaise tends to forget about the middle hoop but don't go for that because unless you can get a certain spin on it he will be able to block it. Go for the 2 other hoops. And remember we must pass to each other. If you don't feel like you can make a goal pass it to someone that you feel can. After we practice I'll tell you guys Nott's weaknesses since I have played against him too. Let's go!"


	16. A Test Of Death

I fly straight at Blaise but before I get there I do a back flip and throw the Quaffle to Tracy. Tracy takes it and fly towards Blaise and shots it into the left hoop and Blaise almost misses it but catches it with his foot just in time. Tonks dives and grabs the Quaffle and flies away and throws it back to Tracy who then throws it to me and I fly over to Blaise do a back flip and throw it at the middle hoop and it goes in after Blaise tries to block it but fails to get it to it in time. Tracy dives and grabs the Quaffle and throws it to me and I yell at Tonks, "Tonks, it's your turn! You know what to do!" She nods at me and I fly over and throw the Quaffle at her and she catches it and throws it into the right hoop and Blaise wasn't expecting it and it goes in. I yell, "Nice job, Tonks! Tracy, your turn!" I yell as Blaise throws me the Quaffle I fly over to Tracy and Tonks and say, "Tracy, I'm going to give it to Tonks. Tonks, you throw it to me. Tracy, when Tonks throws me the Quaffle get ready because I'll be throwing it to you and try and go for the middle goal. Don't try anything fancy though. I want to see if Blaise can expect this and if you can get it passed him. Tonks, you will be next after Tracy. Any questions?" They both shake their head no and I look at Blaise and he looks at me and nods showing that he is ready. I then give the Quaffle to Tonks and fly off to midfield. Tonks then flies towards me and throws me the Quaffle as soon as Tonks does this I see Tracy fly toward the goal posts. I quickly fly over and as I get there Tracy is ready and I throw do a couple of rolls and throw Tracy the Quaffle. Tracy catches the Quaffle and quickly flies over to Blaise and throws the Quaffle at the middle post and Blaise is caught off guard and it goes sailing in easily. As soon as it goes in Tracy's broom starts acting weird with bucking everywhere. I look around and see that Flint has his wand out and muttering a spell. I look back at Tracy and see that she is barely hanging on. I yell at Draco saying, "Draco! Take care of Flint! I'm going to help Tracy!" With that I fly straight at Tracy and just as she loses her grip on her broom I'm there and grabbing her arm. I swing her up on my broom and fly to the ground with her on the back of my broom. As soon as my feet hit the ground I take off running at Marcus Flint with my eyes and hair the color of blood once again. Without thinking of it my hands already have fire balls in them but because I didn't call them I don't know they are there. I run over to Marcus and see that his eyes are wide and that his face has fear written all over it. I yell at Marcus saying, "What do you think you were doing! You could have killed her! Just because you didn't like it that she was doing good on a broom and that my team can work as a team while you aren't letting your team work together because you keep the Quaffle to yourself! If that is how you react to people that are good on a broom that isn't on your team then you will never have the respect of the people you are a Captain of! You shouldn't try and kill someone that is better on a broom than you! You are the worst person that I have ever known! You should watch yourself, Flint! I don't understand your problem! I don't know why my father made you Quidditch Captain of the Slytherin House Team! You can't accept being shown that you aren't the best on the field! You are mental! I hope that I never step as low as you did when you were doing that! Maybe I should do that to you and see how you like it!" At this point I feel someone grab me from behind and I start fighting them until I finally turn to look at the person that us holding me and I see that it is Draco Malfoy. As soon as Draco sees my blood red eyes though he drops his hold on me and I turn around to go back at Flint when my father steps in front of me as my eyes start to have silver veins running through them.

At seeing this my father looks at Draco and says, "Draco, please grab her." Draco grabs me but this one time not even he can hold me back and my father is forced to yell, "If anyone knows how to calm a Metamorphmagus please help!" At this Tonks and Dromeda comes running up.

Tonks says, "Professor you are going to need your wand out because my mother will need to tell you a spell that you will have to have on Andromeda while she can't control the anger by herself. Professor, which arm is her wand arm?"

My father looks at her with fear in his eyes and says, "Her wand arm is her left. She is unusually because not many witches or wizards use their left arm as their wand arm but she was born that way."

She then turns to Draco who is still trying to hold me back and says, "Draco I know that we don't get along that well but you have to listen to me. Can you do that?" He looks at her and nods in desperation. She then says, "You are going to have to let me help you hold her. We also need to make sure that Professor Snape and my mother can get to her right arm." She then turns to Narcissa that had appeared in the chaos asking, "Could you help keep her right arm still for my mother and Professor Snape?" Narcissa nods looking worried at what is going to have to be done to Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape who will one day be her daughter-in-law. Draco keeps his grip on me and Tonks takes the front of my body and when she looks into my eyes she makes her eyes go blue and she takes my right arm and forces it to go straight out where Narcissa grabs it.

I then hear my father say, "I need to go get her god father. He has a way with being able to help her. I don't think I should be the only one that can know what she is feeling." With that my father apparate's to my god father's house.

While my father is gone Lucius Malfoy comes over to me, looks me directly in the eyes, and says, "Andromeda Lily Serena Minerva Victoire Lycurgus-Snape! Let go of your anger! You will hurt yourself and other if you don't! Let it go! You are stronger than this! Don't let someone lower than you make you so angry! Control your anger! You are the Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela! Make your ancestors proud that you can overcome this test that everyone in the line of Lycurgus must pass to survive! You must pass!"

Just before Lucius Malfoy came up to me. My father had returned with Remus Lupin at his side. They watched Lucius Malfoy come up to me and say this to me. As soon as Lucius finishes my hair turns back to black and my eyes to the normal piercing blue they are. I lend all of my weight on Draco surprised that I had lost control of my ability. I look at Lucius and say, "How did you do that? How did you know to say that to me?"

Lucius looks at me and says, "It has been passed down in my family for a long time. I had to memorize it as a child. I helped your mother on her 11th Birthday. Every Lycurgus has to pass that test on their 11th Birthday. If they don't let the anger go it will consume them and they die. Your mother took longer on it. In fact when your mother was tested she almost failed in it. Many females that are born in the line don't pass the test. Your mother had a younger sister and on her 11th Birthday she didn't pass it. She was consumed by the flames of anger that she had in her hands. It hurt your mother so bad because she saw her sister consumed by the flames and she couldn't do anything about it. Only the strongest of the females of the Lycurgus line make it because of their power they must pass this test to make sure that they don't abuse the abilities they get from being a female from the Lycurgus line. No Lycurgus can know of the test before it happens before either because it would help them pass it without using their character. Ever since the first Lycurgus had the test the Malfoy's have always been able to help them pass. Many of the Lycurgus who didn't pass didn't have a Malfoy to help them. The line of Lycurgus is better than the lines of Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crabbe, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Goyle, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prince, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley, or Zabini. I know that many of you that are here are from these lines but truth be told the line of Lycurgus is better than each and every one of you which is why everyone of them have to go through a test on their 11th Birthday to show that they are worthy of their station." After he says this everyone is quiet. After Lucius sees that they are going to stay quiet he says, "I have an announcement to make. My wife, Narcissa, has told me that she has told Andromeda of the arrangement regarding marriage when she is of age. I am happy to announce that Draco and Andromeda will be married after they both come of age due to a contract that Severus Snape and I agreed to when Draco and Andromeda were 3 years old." After this everyone starts talking at once. At one point Draco, Tonks, Dromeda, Narcissa, Remus, and my father grab me and pull me over to the garden.


	17. Understanding The Past

My father looks at Narcissa and says, "You didn't tell me that you have told Andromeda of the arrangement that Lucius and I had made. In fact wasn't it you that told Lucius and I to wait to tell her until after she had fallen for him?"

Narcissa looks my father in the eye and says, "Yes I did tell you and Lucius that. Andromeda told me that she has already fallen for Draco. I felt guilty about not telling her before now so after she told me this I told her about the arrangement. I'm sorry, Severus. I thought that you would be glad that you don't have to tell Andromeda about the agreement that you and Lucius made while they were both but babes."

My father looks at the ground and says, "I'm sorry, Narcissa. I just hate it when I don't know things."

Narcissa replies, "I know. I'm sorry, Severus. I thought it might be better for her to hear it from someone who didn't get the chance to love the person she was going to marry for who he was before she actually married him." She sees me looking at her with a questioning look and she says, "Yes I was forced to marry Lucius Malfoy without being able to love him for who he is. I had to marry him not out of love but out of duty of keeping the Black line "pure". I didn't have the guts to request being able to get to know him before I married him and that I regret because if I had had the guts I would have had an easier time walking down the aisle to marrying Lucius and becoming Narcissa Elizabeth Malfoy."

Dromeda then says, "It's not your fault, Narcissa, that you didn't have the qualities of a Gryffindor. You learned to love Lucius for who he is and not because mother and father made you too. You are stronger than they ever were. Never forget that, little sis." She then turns to my father and says, "Who raised Andromeda? I understand if you don't want me to know."

My father looks at her and says, "Earlier in her life she was mostly raised by Narcissa and Lucius while I was at Hogwarts until she could walk and do things on her own that is. After that Remus and I raised her. She stayed at Hogwarts with me during the school year and helped out the other professors there with anything they needed. During Winter Break I had her come here to Malfoy Manor to spend Christmas with the Malfoy's. During the summer, she stayed with me and Remus would come and take her sometimes to help with her especially when I had people come over. I wish her mother could have raised her because she has always needed a mother figure."

Narcissa looks at Severus and says, "That is why I took care of her, Severus. No child should be left without a mother. After all I feel like Andromeda is my own anyways."

Severus then says, "I know, Narcissa. And for that I thank you for it. You, Lucius, and Remus deserve more credit in raising Andromeda because I barely was every there for her. I'm sorry for that, Andromeda."

I look at my father and say, "It is okay, father. All that matters is that you are here now for me. I'm sure that both Narcissa and Remus would agree with me."

Severus then looks at both Narcissa and Remus who are nodding their heads. I know that they don't usually get along with each other but I also know that together they made me who I am.

Dromeda asks, "Severus, are you sure that you want Remus to be able to tell what Andromeda is feeling a strong emotion also? It is up to you since he is not her father."

Severus looks at Dromeda Tonks and says, "While I did not agree with Adrienne when I found out that she named Remus her god father. I do say that Remus should be able to know when Andromeda is feeling a very strong emotion. Remus is able to find Andromeda when no one else can and he is her god father. I tend to make her feel anger more easily any ways."

Dromeda says, "Okay. If you are sure, Severus."


	18. A Love of the Past

I look at them knowing that my hair and eyes are turning red but not quite blood red. I then say deeply quiet, "I am right here, you know? Stop talking about me like I can't hear or understand you? I should know what you are planning to do to me."

Remus looks at them and says, "Andromeda has a point there. She is old enough to get to decide somethings on her own."

Dromeda looks at Remus and says, "She won't like what Severus and you have to do to her so you can know when she is going to loss control. I hate to say it but Andromeda is dangerous. No one and I mean no one should be able to do everything that she can. Or did you forget who all she is?

Remus replies now becoming angry, "I know perfectly well who she is. You don't know what you are talking about."

Dromeda looks at Remus shocked and says, "You forget that she is ¾ Veela, Heiress of the Original Veela, a Metamorphmagus, and many formed Animagus, caller of werewolves, immune to the bite of a werewolf, controller of werewolves, Heiress of Hogwarts, and many other things. Just because some of her abilities can't effect you doesn't mean that you should not remember who she is at all times."

Remus looks at Dromeda and says having lost his anger, "I know who she is! She is not just that though! She is her own person! Her abilities are a part of her! Don't ever let me here you talk of her bad ever again!"

Dromeda says, "She is not Adrienne Lycurgus, Remus."

Remus says, "You think I don't know that, Meda!"

Dromeda replies, "No I don't think you relies she isn't Adrienne. You are still in love with Adrienne."

Remus yells, "Yes I do still love Adrienne! That is one of the many reasons Adrienne made me Andromeda's god father! I know perfectly well that Andromeda is not Adrienne! I have to live with her death every day because I was supposed to meet her to watch Andromeda while she was working! If I had met Adrienne on time Andromeda would have grown up with a mother! That is why I have always tried to help Andromeda! She is smarter than you give her credit for, Meda!"

I look at Remus and my hair turn blue and my eyes turn black from the sadness that I feel from hearing Remus grieving so much. I then say quietly, "Remus. Do you mean that my mother really did die protecting me?"

Remus looks at me and nods. I turn and run while turning into the white she-wolf again. I get to the field and howl with mourning but I can't keep the call of the werewolf in me. As the howl goes on for 3 minutes I start to hear other howls and then Remus is by my side and I can see the werewolf in his eyes and that shakes me out of my mourning state and I cut off the howl I had been doing but knowing that I had already called any werewolf to me that was near. All of the sudden there are 5 werewolves surrounding me with the werewolf in their eyes. I look at every one of them except Remus and turn back into myself and say, "Go back to what you were doing before. Don't hurt anyone. I mean it hurt anyone and you will answer to me." After that they all leave except Remus. I turn to Remus and say, "Remus, please come out of the werewolf state. That was my fault I was grieving so much that I couldn't control it. Maybe Dromeda was right. I am dangerous. I could have hurt so many people because I couldn't control it."

Remus looks at me like the kind man he has always been and says, "No. Dromeda was wrong. You only need to be taught how to control it. We should get back to the others though."

I look at him and nod. We walk back to the others and as soon as Narcissa and my father see me they come running at me and hug me tight. I try to hug them back but I can't find the drive to do it. I look at Dromeda and say, "I understand that I may not like what you want to do to me but please tell me what you are going to do that way I won't fight it."


	19. A Spell For Feelings

She looks at me confused but says, "Basically I'm going to have Severus put a spell on your right arm while at the same time Remus is doing the same with your left arm. The spell I will have them doing is a complex one. It makes whoever is doing the spell be able to feel any strong emotion that the one the spell is put on feels. Severus and Remus will be able to tell how strong it is and what you might do because you feel that emotion. The emotion does not have to be bad for them to feel it. The emotion only needs to be strong for them to feel it. They will both know that it is yours and not theirs. Only very powerful witches or wizards have ever been able to use this spell. The spell is commonly used on Metamorphmagus when they can't control the anger that is in them. In fact not many Metamorphmagus have to be under this spell. The spell from what I have heard is not painful. But only a Metamorphmagus that has had it done to them can answer that truthfully."

Tonks steps up and says, "I was under it for 6 months. For a Metamorphmagus that had to be under it that is a very short time. Most Metamorphmagi have to be under it for a minimum of 2 years before they can control their anger on their own. My mother is right. The spell itself doesn't hurt unless you fight it. However 2 of the same spell has never been tried on a Metamorphmagus at the same time though so I can't speak to that. You'll have to tell me."

Dromeda says to me, "Are you ready? I want to make sure that you aren't going to run off again."

I look at her, nod, and turn to my father and Remus and say, "Remus, father, let's get this over with." I then turn back at Dromeda and say, "Do they know the spell?"

She looks at me and says, "No they don't I'll be teaching it to them before they use it that way I can make sure they will do it right. There is no need to get you feeling annoyed at them while they are learning so I'll teach them without having them perform the spell on you for right now. You should probably calm your mind though."

I look at her and nod. I find a rock that is sitting in the sun. I sit on it with my knees crossed, close my eyes, and concentrate to have my eyes going back to being blue and my hair going back to being its natural black. I then hear Dromeda yell, "Andromeda, come back over here! Your father and Remus are ready to do the spell!" I run over to my father, Remus, and Dromeda feeling worried about the spell that Dromeda wants Remus and my father to perform on me. No offense I love both Remus and my father but them performing a spell on me that they have never done before kind of scares me. I know that Remus is good with about any spell but I'm not sure I can trust my father since I know that he was a Death Eater so long ago. He was cleared of all charges after Voldemort was defeated when I was 1 years old and was spending time with my Aunt Lily and Uncle James. Not many people know that I survived the Killing Curse before Harry Potter ever did. It is not known because of me being the last of the Lycurgus line. When I get there Dromeda says, "Are you ready, Andromeda?"

I look at her and nod. I turn to Remus and ask, "Are you sure that you can perform this spell right? With no risk of hurting me?"

Remus looks at me with concern but I quickly brush it off because I don't want to be mad at Remus since he has always been there for me no matter what. Remus then says, "I am sure that I can perform the spell but I won't lie to you saying that it won't hurt because I have never had this spell but on me. I will try my hardest to make sure that it doesn't harm you but I can't promise anything."

I nod and turn to my father and ask, "Father, are you sure that you can perform this spell?"

My father looks at me and replies, "I can't promise you that it won't hurt but I'm quite certain that I can perform this spell. It doesn't seem that hard of a spell, Andromeda."

I look at my father not reassured with what he just told me at all since Dromeda had told us before that it is a very complex spell to use. I turn to Dromeda with a worried expression and thankfully she takes the hint because she turns to my father and says, "Severus, this spell is not to be ignored. It is a difficult spell even for the best of wizards and witches. Don't be too cocky with it or you will be turning into James Potter and I'm sure that you don't want that seeing that his son will be coming to Hogwarts this year."

My mouth drops and I turn to my father and say, "Harry is coming to Hogwarts. The same year that I'm supposed to go! Why didn't you tell me that Aunt Lily and Uncle James's kid would be coming to Hogwarts this year? You know that I have been begging to go see him since my 5th birthday."

My father and Remus looks at me with surprised expressions. Remus then says, "Andromeda, please calm down."

I look at them and yell, "I don't need to calm down I am calm!"

Remus says calmingly, "Andromeda, your hair has turned blood red and your eyes pitch black. You need to calm down." As soon as he says that he looks behind me and his eyes widen. He says, "Andromeda don't move."


	20. Adopting a Creature?

I turn around not to be seen as scared. My eyes meet the eyes of an Occamy that is only about 4 feet long. It looks at me with curiosity. I had read about this creature from one of Remus's books that he had let me borrow and I know that they are very aggressive to everyone that approaches especially if one of their eggs has been stolen and can grow or shrink depending of space available to it. I can feel my hair go a light purple and my eyes go silver. It is what I turn automatically when I am fearless and trying to be calming. At this the Occamy puts its head on my shoulder and I hear my father and Remus gasp. I turn to them and I see that my father, Remus, Dromeda, Tonks, Narcissa, and Draco have clear terror written on their faces. Remus is the first to recover seeing that the Occamy isn't going to hurt me and asks, "Andromeda, do you know what that is?"

I look at him while petting it and reply, "Yes. It is an Occamy. I read about it in one of the books you let me borrow. They tend to be aggressive especially in defense of their eggs which are made of pure soft silver. They are also very curious. I don't know why this one is here though. Don't they usually live in India not England?"

Remus looks at me and the Occamy and says, "Yes they usually do." Remus looks at the Occamy closer and says, "Andromeda, see if it will let you open his beak."

I turn to the Occamy and say, "Hey little one. Can I see inside your mouth? You are very pretty you know," while reaching for his beak. I touch its beak and as soon as I do it opens its mouth and shows that it only has a couple of teeth.

They gasp while Remus says, "It's a baby." He tries to step closer but the Occamy hides behind me. Remus says, "Andromeda, I think it likes you. Can you see if it is a girl or boy?"

I look around at it and say, "How did you lose your mummy, baby? You're a little girl. A very pretty girl, huh?" I hear Remus and my father chuckle at me talking to a creature like a baby that is known to be aggressive. I turn around to my father and Remus and say, "It's not funny. This little girl is alone. She needs someone to take care of her. I doubt that she is going to let anyone else near her at this point. I'm just glad she found me before something decided it wanted to eat her." At the last thing a said the Occamy curled in a ball around my legs with her face just peeking out between my body and hers. I look at her and ask, "You understand me, don't you?" She curls herself and looks at me and nods. I then ask, "Did your mum kick you out of the nest?" She shakes her head and looks at me waiting for another question. I ask, "Is your mum is alive?" She looks at me and shakes her head no again. I feel my hair turn blue from sadness for this little Occamy while my eyes changed to their normal blue. The Occamy grabs my braid that had turned blue and puts it around her neck.

As soon as she does that a voice is heard around saying, "My mum died protecting me and the other eggs. I'm the only one that survived. The other eggs gotten eaten. I tried to help but I couldn't do much since I'm so small. I have nowhere to go now. I need someone to teach me and take care of me. Can you do that? I'm scared of other people. Occami can be taught to speak but my mum only taught me this method so far she said that she would teach me more but she died before she could. Please help me. I promise I won't hurt anyone." With that she let go of my hair and curled around my feet to listen to me talk to them.

I turn to my father with a pleading look and say, "Father, I know you don't like to have animals in the house because you think that I can't take care of them but please father. If you had not taken me in and Remus couldn't have this could have been me looking for someone to take care of me. I promise I'll teach her and you won't have to do anything with her unless you want to. I'm sure that Professor Dumbledore would allow me to keep her at Hogwarts during the school year. I know that Professor Kettleburn would like to see another Occamy. I could also ask him for his help in taking care of her. Please father. I'll do anything."

My father looks at me and says, "I already feel bad because I didn't get you anything for your birthday. If you promise to be responsible with her then I'll let you keep her but you must ask Professor Dumbledore if you can bring her to Hogwarts and you have to ask Professor Kettleburn for his help in taking care of her. And please name her so she isn't always known as her. And teach her everything you know."

I look at him and smile. Remus says, "I'm sure the Dumbledore would allow her at Hogwarts as long as Andromeda can be responsible with her."

I look at them both and say, "Thank you, father. I won't let you down. I'll show Professor Dumbledore that I can be trusted with her." I look at her to find that she is looking at me. I say to her, "Did you hear that? You can stay with me."

She flies around my head and lands on my arm and grabs my hair and we hear, "You still have to name me remember? We aren't usually named until all of the eggs have hatched but I'm the only one that will ever hatch because the others are no longer. You can name me anything you want."

I start saying, "Well I can't name you Athena because that is my owl. You can't eat Athena either. She is a snowy owl. And no eating any owl at Hogwarts either. I'll bring you food while we are there. We are going to have to figure out what you will eat. Let's see. Well your eyes and talons are silver. I got it! What about the name Artemis?"

She looks at me and nods and flies around in a circle around my father, Remus, Dromeda, Tonks, Narcissa, and Draco. After she does that she lands back on my shoulder.


	21. Hidden Meaning In New Pet?

Draco looks at me shocked and then says, "I really think that you are going to be put in Ravenclaw seeing how you can memorize books that well. And put that knowledge to use in the real world."

I look at Draco and say, "As I said before Draco, I don't agree with Rowena Ravenclaw about 'wit is man's greatest treasure'. I care more about bravery than that."

My father says, "Andromeda and Draco stop talking about Hogwarts. Remember we still have to do the spell and then do the Quidditch game."

I look at my father, Remus, and Dromeda and say, "That's true. Would you guys do it already? I want to play Quidditch."

Remus chuckles saying, "You are going to make a great Quidditch player one day with that attitude. Come on Meda and Severus. I once made Adrienne wait too long for something and it didn't end well at all." He looks at me and asks, "Are you ready then?"

I nod and rolls my sleeves up to the middle of my biceps knowing that they will see the cuts that run all over my forearms from trying to make friends with a Golden Snidget that I found near our house.

My father sees the cuts and says, "Andromeda, what are those things on your arms?"

I look at the ground and say, "I found a Golden Snidget at the house and tried to make friends with her but she didn't like me very much."

Draco asks, "What is a Golden Sni—Uh whatever it is?"

I look at him and say, "A Golden Snidget is a small golden bird that was used in the earlier versions of Quidditch as the Snitch before wizards made the Snitch. They are not that friendly though."

Remus has a small smile while shaking his head says, "Your mother used to do the same thing. She was always trying to make friends with any animal she saw. It almost never worked but she never gave up on it."

My father looks at Remus and glares at him. He turns back to me and says, "You should have told me you were hurt because I could heal you. Here give me your arm and I'll heal it." He tries to grab my arm but I jerk it back. He asks, "Why do you jerk your arm away from me? I'm trying to heal it."

I look at him and say, "You can't heal the scratch of a Golden Snidget. If you try to heal it with magic it will only make it worse. My body has already gotten rid of the poison so that is fine but I have to wait until my body heals the wounds completely. Please father listen to me on this I know what I'm talking about. I read up on it that is why I didn't tell you about them."

My father looks angry but says, "Fine I'll trust your judgement on this but I'm going to get rid of that bird since it hurt you."

I look at Dromeda and ask, "Can we do it now? I want to get this done so I can go back to playing Quidditch."

Dromeda says, "Yes I agree with you on that. Remus and Severus you both know the spell. Remus, you will do the spell on her left arm. Severus, you will do the spell on her right arm. Andromeda, since your wand arm is your left I'll have your father do the spell first and then Remus afterwards on your wand arm. Your wand arm will be a little more difficult because it will want to fight it but you need to let Remus in. I picked Remus to do that arm because I can see that you trust him more. Okay go Severus."

With that my father points his wand at my right arm and says the spell. As soon as the spell hits I want to pull my arm away from it but I make myself not and instead pet Artemis with my left arm to distract myself from the uncomfortable feeling of the spell. It's not that it hurts but I can feel my whole body fighting it while my head is trying to tell my body to stop fighting it. As the spell finishes my right arm is glowing with a silver light that dies down slowly.

Dromeda says, "I have never seen that spell do that to a Metamorphmagus in all the times I have seen it done. Andromeda, do you feel okay?"

I look at her and say, "Yeah. I feel fi..." At that my eyes and hair turn silver and I say in the voice that isn't mine, "The process has started. The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela will befriend unusual creatures that only Newt Scamander was able to do. Unknown before shall come through her. The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela if she looks into her bloodline will find to be the only Heiress of Newt Scamander. She will be known as many things with an Occamy by her side. If the Occamy isn't at the Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela side she will never know of her bloodline with Newt Scamander." My eyes turn back to blue while my hair turns black again. I look around seeing everyone looking at me once again but out of shock this time.


	22. Unusual Circumstance by Unusual Father

Narcissa looks at me and says, "I didn't know that you were a Seer."

My father looks at Narcissa and says, "She isn't a Seer."

Narcissa asks, "Then what do you call that, Severus?"

Remus answers, "He is right, Narcissa. She isn't a Seer. She is a Prophetess. The major difference between a Seer and a Prophetess is that a Seer can't remember what they said or predicted while a Prophetess can."

I say, "This is the third time in not even 24 hours that I have predicted something with The Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela and you still haven't told me who that is."

Dromeda says, "You haven't told her who the Heiress of Hogwarts and the Original Veela is? If Severus didn't tell her I thought that you would Remus."

My father then says, "She isn't ready, Meda. It is not your place either. When Remus, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and I feel that she is ready we will tell her."

Dromeda says, "Fine. But you should tell her soon. She will start questioning things that happen at Hogwarts so I warn you do it before she does. If you are ready, Andromeda, I'll have Remus do your other arm."

I look at her and nod. Remus points his wand at my left arm and says the spell. This time the spell feels different from when my father had done it because it doesn't hurt. All of the sudden a golden light comes from my arm and then it starts to hurt and I have to force myself from yanking my arm back and crying out from the pain. I bit my bottom lip until blood comes out while my hair turns a reddish brown from the pain and I start shedding silver tears. As soon as the spell stops the light fades.

My father says, "Are your tears silver, Andromeda?"

I look at him and say, "If I cry from pain, sadness, grief, or loneliness they are. They are a combination of Unicorn Blood and Phoenix Tears. I checked the properties in them with one of your potions kit. They are very useful in potions too. They are great for healing also. My tears don't have the curse that Unicorn Blood cares to the drinker. I wouldn't suggest drinking the tears though because I tried them and they taste horrible. They do work by drinking them but don't say I didn't warn you about them."

My father says, "I wasn't playing on tasting them. You shouldn't be tasting the in the first place. Wait did you say that you used one of my potion kits?!"

I look at and see that he is stuck between anger, shock, and pride. I say, "Yes I did. I'm sorry but seeing how you acted on that I'd say that you didn't notice that I had used one of them. It shows me that I cleaned it well seeing that you used it after I had."

Narcissa decides to intervene by saying, "Now, Severus, that just shows that she really does have the nature ability of a potions master. Be glad that you didn't find out because that means that she did everything right and you didn't have to fix anything. You have enough people that you have to clean up after you don't need to be cleaning up after your own daughter."

My father then says, "But I need to do something because she can't be going around just using my stuff. Some of the stuff I have is dangerous and could hurt her."

I say, "Father, I know that you have dangerous stuff in your work space and I know how to avoid them also. I only used the things that I know how to use because I have seen you use them before. I also followed the directions to the letter even though I thought that some of them were not correct. I was careful when doing it too. Do you really want to punish me for doing something right?"

He looks at me, sighs, and says, "I won't this time. But next time I will because you need to learn to not use stuff that isn't yours. Come on we should go to the Quidditch Pitch now."


	23. Question

Dear readers,

I am stuck in what house at Hogwarts I should put Andromeda in. The choices are Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin, or that she must choose the one the she goes into. She has the traits of all of them but she won't be sorted into Hufflepuff because she is a bit too much of the other things to be a pure Hufflepuff but she will be friends with many people in every house. If she gets to choose then she will spend a week in each house before she must decide which one she wants to stay in. Please take the poll to help me. Since I haven't gotten that far the poll will be open for a while.

Sincerely,

AndromedaLycurgusSnape

P.S. Thank you for reading this.


	24. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I see that I am getting people from all over the world. However I have had up 2 polls but no one has voted in them. They are called _What House Should Andromeda Lycurgus-Snape be sorted into?_ And _Do you want me to continue with The Daughter of a Female Marauder and Their Old School Enemy?_ If you read mine please vote in these.

Yours Sincerely,

AndromedaLycurgusSnape


End file.
